Traitors beyond time
by Hannah-Ackles
Summary: Problems occur when Wyatt comes back to the past to get his son Chris. How will the Charmed ones cope with the news of Chris true identity and why is Chris so scared of the man Wyatt is with.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First fan fic, just so you know Chris is Wyatt's son, and Wyatt never killed the Charmed ones there death was the final push to the evil side of Wyatt. Nothing belongs to me. I know there is a few of these stories but I wanted to write one myself. **

**When Wyatt comes back from the future to retrieve Chris, the shocking truth comes out. Who is Chris really and why is Wyatt so protective of him. Set early season six. This is a Chris is Wyatt's son fic.**

Chapter one – Wyatt's Reasoning.

I was worried. Really worried. Not only is my 13 year old son missing but the resistance is also getting strangely close to over throwing me. Things are changing and I just cant seem to figure out what it is. My demons are being killed by the likes of witches, its just not right. They know I am starting to panic about Chris's whereabouts, but I cant help it my child is out there on his own, and without my protection anything could happen to him.

The last time I saw Chris, I scared him. We had a resistance leader in the dungeons and I was getting information out of him. Chris is not allowed down there and I don't know why he came down, but he did and he saw me torturing the witch. He called out to me and asked me why I was doing this, he looked so upset, his eyes shone with unshed tears, and I did nothing to console him. I grabbed his arm and shook him, shouting at him to leave. I never meant for him to leave me just leave the dungeons. I didn't want him to see me like that. So when I went upstairs to check on him, I was horrified to see an empty bed. I had demons search everywhere and now after two months of endless searching, I am running low on ideas. I rule the underworld yet I have lost my son, the only real precious thing I have.

"My lord the seer is here like you requested" one of my demons interrupts my thoughts.

"Bring her in" I commanded, maybe she has any news on Chris. The demon brings in the seer who is dressed all in black. She looks scared, good she should be I have no time to waste.

"my lord..." she starts but I cut her off.

"I have no time to waste just tell me have you sensed my son" I demand.

"No my lord, I'm sorry but I think... well he may be dead" she stutters.

"how dare you, I would know if my own child was dead, do you not think I would have felt it" I shout at her ignorance, the bond I had with Chris was strong, until the day I found him missing it just snapped.

"My lord forgive me. Its just..." She pleads but I hear no more as she starts to burn from my power.

I turn away from the pile of her ashes, I know he is not dead, but where else could he be.

"Excuse me my lord but you may want to come and listen to this we have a resistance fighter, and he has mentioned your son" I don't even bother to reply, I flame straight into the dungeons and over to my latest prisoner. The man is quite young, with blond hair and blue eyes, he has an interesting scar down his left eye. But what I find interesting the most is that he isn't even chained up.

"Why is he not hung up" I demand to my demons.

"Sir he came here himself, calming that he has information on your son." I look at the man.

"explain yourself"

"Lord Wyatt, I used to belong to the resistance however I disagree with how they want this world to be lead by elders." He begins.

"The elders are dead, I killed them myself after the death of my mother and aunts" he must be lying I thought.

"All but one. Your father remained alive and has created more elders, that is why your side is staring to fall my Lord there are many more elders and white lighters."

"Fine that is possible however why are you here, do you wish to join are side" I wonder if he is a spy.

"Yes I do, however you are properly thinking I am a spy that's why I have information on your son"

Hope fills my chest, then fear again as the resistance must have him.

"Where is he, is he safe?" I shout but the man does not even cower.

"No, he is not safe, and he is not even in this time no more."

"what do you mean" I begin to panic.

"The resistance sent your son back in time to stop you from turning evil. That is why you can not sense him he is with the charmed ones back when you are only two years old."

We are surrounded in silence as I begin to process the information my 13 year old boy is in a time where evil is not controlled by me, in a time where I can not protect him.

"why would you send him back? Why would he go back, did the resistance force him?" I question the man.

"No Chris came to us, he was scared of you, he thought that you had gone to far and was begging t see what you were doing to the world. I for one like it however..." I interrupted his smug speech.

"He went back himself" I whisper, mainly to myself.

"yes he is going to stop the person that turns you when you are an infant, it was his idea, as he was no way going to let the resistance kill you." He said with a sad smile. There was something about him that I could not put my finger on it, but it was the only lead I had on Chris so I carried on asking him questions.

"why would the Charmed ones believe Chris he is only 13 for Christ's sake?" I was angry of the thought of the charmed ones with my child, they may have been my family however they did not believe in the power.

"We taught him to glamour change himself to a 22 year old man, very talented boy, I must say." He said with a hint of jealousy.

"Right" I turn to my demons. "Watch him, Im going to get my son" I start to walk away.

"NO , Sir you must let me come with you, I know information that could help you the resistance have been crafty, Chris does not know this but they have people watching him." He steps forward.

"Why?" I demand angrily.

"In case he steps out of line Sir, he is the son of the dark lord remember." He smiles at me but something in his eyes makes me feel uncertain. But if there are resistance fighters watching Chris, I need to know who they are in case there a danger to him.

"Fine, you may come, but if Chris is hurt in anyway when I see him, I will blame you." I threaten him. I turn an walk away but then I remember something. "what is your name"

" Daniel, my name is Daniel Sir" Again he gives me the smile that I do not trust. I carry on walking now with the urgency to get to my son.,I am going to bring him back home where he belongs.

**So there the first chapter. Please review it. The next chapter will be in Chris perspective, well I think it will be : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so heres chapter two, hope you enjoy. I think I will add another chapter tonight. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Chapter two - Chris's Memories.

"Leo what is your problem" I shouted at the elder as he again questioned my loyalties.

"You are my problem Chris, we know nothing about you. You could be anyone." Leo looked at me with disgust. If only he knew who I really was. Actually I bet he would blame me for Dad going dark side.

"I have told you lots, Im a white lighter from the future, who came back here to stop Wyatt being turned evil by someone or something. Isn't that enough to trust me on." I am getting tired of the same argument.

"No, its not Chris. In fact I am going up to discuss with the elders about having them force you to tell the truth." He said as he orbed away.

"Well they won't do that, because they trust me." I shout up at Leo as he orbs away. "I think" I whisper to myself.

I orb over to the bridge where I sit and place my head in my hands. Sometimes I really miss my Dad, and then I remember how he looked that day, when I saw him torture that witch. I always knew my Dad loved me, he is different when he's around me, but when he is around his demons, it scares me because its not my Dad no more. I have noticed it more and more as I got older, I know what he is doing is not right and I am determined to stop whatever made him turn evil. Leo however is making it difficult. I know he doesn't know who I am but I thought maybe deep down he would relies, and stop being so horrible to me. Its them same with Grandma and my great aunts, they don't trust me either, but I suppose I just have to get on with it.

Orbs fill the space beside me, it makes me jump and I quickly step back. Its Leo, unfortunately.

"Leo,what do you want now." I sigh. He steps forward and grabs my arm roughly.

"listen to me" he hisses and shakes me painfully "I know your not telling me something and although the elders will do nothing about it, I will. Im watching you, and don't you forget that"

He lets go of my arm and I fall down, with one more look of disgust he orbs away. I curl in on myself and try not to cry. I just want my Dad, he always took care of me and I was safe with him. I hate being older with no one to help me. I then think of what Daniel said to me and quickly remind myself that if I go back he will be waiting for me, and that scares me more than anything. It was my idea to go back, therefore I will not fail my Dad or the resistance.

_Wyatt's perspective._

As I stepped through the portal, all I could think about was Chris, I was finally going to get my son back. Daniel followed behind me and we were transported into the manor house except it was in the past.

In front of me stood my mother, father and aunts all looking shocked. However they soon snapped out of it and took a defensive position. My mother raised her hands ready to use her powers.

"Now mother you wouldn't really hurt your own son would you?" I said sarcastically.

"Wyatt. No... I don't understand" She stuttered lowering her hands.

"Yes mum its me. Now could you all relax. I wont be here long." Although I was thrilled to see my mother and aunts alive, my over protectiveness for Chris was taking over.

"Wyatt its really you, but you look so..." Leo approached me, and I held up a hand for him to stop, deep down I know I care for him, however he started creating elders again and that is one of the reasons Chris is here.

"I don't have time for this, where is Chris?" I demanded. They all looked confused.

"why do you want Chris" Phoebe asked me, which made me wonder who Chris was telling them he was.

"What do you know about Chris" I ask curiously

"That he has come from the future to stop you turning evil, his name is Chris Perry and is a white-lighter. That's all we know." Paige tells me while my mum is still starting at me in shock.

"Yeah that's all he will tell us. I don't trust him Wyatt, is that why your here to stop him, because I knew..." That was all I heard as anger welled up in my chest, how dare he question my son. I use my power and raise him above the ground. Everyone gasps in shock.

"Have you hurt him" I shout at him.

"What. Wyatt put your father down." My mother screams at me.

"No. I want to know where Chris is. What have you done to him? If you've hurt him I swear to God" I threaten him darkly.

"Wyatt, son. Why do you care so much. I was protecting you." He tried to get out of my grasp but my power was no match to his.

"Chris is my son. Now where is he." I look around at all their shocked faces.

**More later on : ) next chapter Wyatt finds Chris**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three – Finding Chris

Everyone gasped and stared at me as if I was crazy. Can they honestly not see the similarities they have with the boy. Chris has Piper's eyes and temper, and he has Leo's Nose and gentleness.

"Wyatt, Chris is in his twenties, he cant be your Son he is too old." Paige said suspiciously.

I released my father and addressed them all.

"Christopher Perry Halliowell is 13 years old, sorry Mum had him young, and he is using a glamour to make himself look older so he could be your white-lighter." I informed them all becoming impatient, all I wanted to do was find Chris and take him home.

"why does he want to be our white-lighter?" Phoebe began but I cut her off.

"look I am growing impatient and that is not something you want, now tell me where he is" As I said this Daniel approached.

"Sir maybe I should start looking for him, surely its not safe for him..."

"Yes, go see where the resistance members lurk, I want everyone of them dead." I demanded.

Daniel faded out, I turned to my family.

"Call him" I ordered.

"He wont come to us." Piper muttered.

"Why, what have you done." I demanded

"We didn't trust him, we told him to leave, Wyatt please it was for your own safety." My father begged.

"My 13 year old son and you disowned him, could you not see or sense he was a Halliowell." I shouted angrily, all I could think about was my boy alone in a strange place with no one to protect him.

"Hang on Wyatt was he not running from you in the first place, he was pretty adamant to stop you turning evil. So what have you done to him?" Phoebe said defensively.

"How dare you, I have never hurt my son, I created my empire to protect him. I did it all for him, the resistance has confused him, that's all." I was becoming more and more angry and if I didn't get an answer soon...

"Wyatt sometimes he stays in an abandoned wear-house opposite the club try there. Please bring him back here though." My mother begged me. I said nothing and orbed to the destination.

Chris didn't even know I was there. He was sitting in a pig hole of a room. I guess this is where he had been staying since the charmed ones were not trusting him. He had his back to me, good then he wont see the de-glamour potion hit him. I threw it at him and he turned around in shock.

"No, no you cant be here." he stuttered as he changed back into his 13 year old self.

"Christopher, come here." I said calmly hoping not to scare him, I was shocked as I took in his appearance, he had lost lots of weight, his eyes had big black marks underneath from the lack of sleep and what scared me the most is the way he was looking at me. It was if I was going to kill him.

"Chris I am not going to hurt you, kiddo its me ok. Come here just let me take you home. Where its safe." I pleaded with him. As I took a step forward he took a step back.

"No Dad its not safe, you are not safe. What your doing is wrong and I wont be a part of it." he said with determination that frightened me.

"listen to me I would never hurt you, your my baby boy, what I do is to keep you safe. Now Chris you have been missing for two months and I have been going crazy thinking where you are, so just come with me now otherwise I am going to have to make you. Because believe me I am not gonna lose you again." I go towards him and him backs into the wall. Just then Daniel comes in.

"Sir we have to go, the resistance know you are here." As soon as Daniel entered the room, Chris jumped into my arms. I was shocked it must be to do with the resistance. I pulled him in closer and held on tight as I felt the trembles go through his thin frame. He buried him face into my chest.

"hey, shhhh its ok don't worry I'm here, I wont let them near you." I tried to calm my child down but he just clung to me, which was fine with me as I had not held my own child in two months. I bent down and scooped him up into my arms, as he did this he again buried his face into my neck.

"He must be afraid of the resistance lets get him out of here" I turned to Daniel and flamed to the manor.

As we entered the attic I placed Chris on the couch, I sat next to him brushing my fingers thorough his hair.

"I've missed you kiddo, you have had me worried sick." I whisper gently to him. His eyes keep closing and I know any second he is going to fall asleep.

"Its ok, just sleep baby. I'm right here, that's it close your eyes." And with that Chris fell asleep, I pulled a blanket of the back of the couch and cover him with it. Daniel enters the room and without taking my eyes of Chris I tell him to go and keep a lookout for the resistance. As I study Chris face I become more worried he looks frightened even in his sleep. Something is wrong I can feel it, a parent always knows when there is something wrong with their child. I kiss him on the forehead gently when all of a sudden our bond is returned. I smile wondering when that was going to happen. Good I will now be able to sense him and keep an eye on him. I am disturbed from my thoughts when the charmed ones and Leo enter the room. They approach Chris but when I snap my head up and glare they take a step back.

"Wyatt we are so sorry, I would never treat my own grandson like that. He is beautiful and your right I should have seen it." My mother smiles down at Chris lovingly.

"He is all I have, when he disappeared I was distraught, but now I have him back I don't know if I should never let go of him again or kick his butt for running off." I laugh as I look down at him, relieved to have him back in my arms.

"Wyatt, let Chris help us. Let him stop you turning evil." Leo says as he looks at Christopher. I cant help but get angry at that.

"I am not evil just powerful. You are still stuck in that good versus evil crap, it is going to get you killed." I shout at them. "As soon as Chris wakes up I am taking him and leaving."

_Chris's perspective_

I can hear my Dad shouting, so I refuse to open my eyes. I realise I am afraid of him, but that's ridiculous he would never hurt me. Would he? Then I hear the one thing that frightens me the most.

"As soon as Chris wakes up I am taking him and leaving." No, I haven't changed him yet, and if he takes me back, I will have to face Daniel. Wait I saw Daniel, he came back with Dad. I have to get away now otherwise he will get me. I try to orb but Dad is too close and grabs hold of me. I struggle but he only holds on tighter.

"Chris! Stop it. Christopher listen to me." He shakes me just like Leo did earlier on, which puts pressure on the bruises and I cry out in pain. Dad stops and looks at me with worry.

"What's wrong? What hurts baby?" He looks at me but I just shake my head and turn away from him. I want to leave. He rolls up my sleeve and gasps a the bruises.

"Chris who did this, tell me now." He demands but I refuse to look at him, he gently grabs my chin and turns my head so I look at him.

"Kiddo please just talk to me." He speaks so calmly that I cant help but answer.

"Don't make me go home Dad, please I want to stay here." I whisper to him. He puts his hands under my armpits and lifts me onto his lap, gently rocking me I can't help but cry. Everything that's happened all I wanted was my Dad but now I cant save him. He heals my arm and Leo steps forward.

"Chris I am so sorry, I would never hurt my own grandchild, I didn't know I was holding you that hard. Please forgive me." He begged. I felt my Dad tense. This is not going to be good.

"You did that. You hurt my son. I don't care if your my father you will pay" Dad said angrily, starting to put me down. But I clung to him not wanting him to hurt Leo.

"Daddy, please don't. Please just stay here. I'm scared." It was a cruel card to play but I knew my Dad would never let me go if I asked him. He held me close and I felt his anger wash away.

"Its ok baby, I'm here, I won't ever let you go." He slowly rocked me again and I became very tired. He could always make me sleep and as my eyes closed the last thing I saw was the gentle blue eyes of my father, and I knew I was safe.

_Wyatt's perspective._

As Chris's eyes once again closed, I looked up at Leo.

"If you ever hurt him again I will kill you." I said darkly as Leo nodded

"Wyatt bring him upstairs and put him to bed." Mum said gently as she lent down and stroked Chris's cheek.

"The only reason we are still here is that I know something is bothering Chris, and I want to know what but as soon as I find out we are leaving." I said as I cradled Chris to my chest and carried him upstairs.

I took him in to the guest room and pulled back the covers. I placed him on the bed and took of his shoes and jacket. Tucking him in I kissed him on the forehead and sat in the chair at the end of the bed. As I watched him sleep I vowed that I would find out what is wrong with my son, because whatever it is, is going to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews : ) I just noticed I spelt Halliwell wrong. Sorry My spelling is not brilliant. So here is chapter four hope you enjoy. **

Chapter four – hiding the truth.

The first thing I realised was that I was in a bed. I turned to the side and came face to face with my sleeping Dad. I smiled realising that he had slept next to me, but then I remembered where I was and what I had to do. There was no way Dad was going to let me stay in this time because he didn't believe he needed to be saved, I guess I would just have to get away from him. But did he bring any of his demons back with him? Daniel, he brought Daniel back. What am I going to do? Why is Dad with him, I thought he was a resistance member but that is obviously not true, but why is he following my Dad. If my Dad knew what Daniel had said to me, he would kill him. But I can't tell him because he will take me back to the future straight away, convinced that's the only safe place for me.

The memory of what Daniel said fresh in my mind gives me the shivers. It was just before I was to step in the portal and he grabbed hold of me, I looked around and all the other resistance members had left. Confused I looked up into the resistance member I thought I could trust.

"Daniel what..." I began, but he just tightened his grip causing me to cry out in pain.

"Listen to me, you go to the past and do whatever you have got to do. However if you come back without me knowing, well lets just say it wont be pretty" he smiled at me viscously.

"What? Why are you acting like this, I thought..." but I was cut of as he backhanded me across the face.

"be quite, just go through that portal and don't come back. And don't tell anyone of this" and with that he threw me into the portal.

I don't understand, whatever Daniel is up to is not good, he obviously wanted to get to the past, but no resistant fighters were allowed through in case they messed things up. So he used my Dad to get back, but for what? I can't tell Dad, not only would Dad take me back but Daniel could do something to me, my Dad, even the charmed ones.

I quietly rolled out of bed, I had to get out of here otherwise Dad will take me back. I stood picking up my shoes and jacket and crept out the room and headed downstairs. I approached the door.

"Where do you think your going" A voice called out. I spun around ready to orb. It was Piper.

"Chris you can't leave, its not safe on your own" she said worriedly.

"I was fine before" I muttered about to orb when Leo walked in.

"Chris your awake, listen I really am sorry please forgive me" he looked at me pleadingly.

"Its fine Leo" He looked hurt at that. "I need to go Dad will take me back and..." I began

"We have a plan, we believe you Chris, and we want to help you save your Dad." Piper said.

"that's great but you can't..." but I was interrupted.

"yes we can, we have a plan, we know your father will want to leave when he wakes up, even after what he told us last night, we can't chance it so Paige and Phoebe are currently placing crystals around the attic. You just need to get him there. That way we can save him together." Leo said enthusiastically. If Dad was out the way I could save him, and I do need help.

"Ok, I'll do it, but you have to trust me." I said, and Piper walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Of course we will" she turned to Leo "can you take Wyatt to magic school" With that Leo orbed off.

With the crystals in place I orbed up to the attic and stood in the centre.

"Dad" I called out. "Dad quick come here." And all of a sudden he flamed in beside me.

"Chris what's wrong" He said worriedly reaching out to me. But I orbed to the other side placing the crystal down completing the circle. The charmed ones and Leo stood by my side.

"I'm sorry Dad but I have to save you" I whispered not looking at him.

"Christopher, what are you doing. Let me out now young man, this is not acceptable." he was getting angry at me.

"Wyatt this is for your own good." Leo said, I refused to look at him.

"Chris let me out, listen to me Christopher I can't protect you in here can I" He said getting more and more hysterical.

"No you can't, can you my lord" a voice snarled nastily, as a arm was wrapped around my throat.

**Chapter Five later on today : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok again thanks for all the reviews I can't believe the response I have had, especially as this is my first fan fic. So I reward you all with another chapter because your all amazing. I might not update tomorrow but I will the day after. **

**Warning- some swearing (sorry but Wyatt is really angry) **

Chapter five – losing Christopher

"Chris let me out, listen to me Christopher I can't protect you in here can I"I was becoming more and more hysterical. If I was trapped in here, who would look after my boy.

"No you can't can you my lord" a voice snarled nastily, as they flamed in and wrapped an arm around my sons neck. I looked upon the face who I would kill for daring to touch my son.

"You, how dare you defy me" I screamed at him.

"Well it was just too easy" Daniel sneered back at me. He turned to the charmed ones "If you so much as take a step I will break his neck." with that he tightened his grip on Chris' s neck.

"Dad" Chris croaked out to me, stretching out his arm as if to reach for me. Anger and fear swelled in my chest. My child was being hurt and I could do nothing.

"Daddy can't do nothing Chris. I was hoping it would go this way. Perfect opportunity you gave me thanks." He said as he nodded to the Charmed ones. "I couldn't get him in the future, to risky what with the resistance and the demons but in the past. Well just perfect." He said proudly. Gripping Chris's hair he pulled him back.

"Well Christopher, looks like its time to leave Daddy. Say good bye." He snarled as Chris cried out in pain. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he looked towards me.

"Daddy help" That's all he said to me. I looked at my son using my bond to comfort him, even though I could feel the panic coming of of him.

"Chris don't worry, I will come for you. Understand. He will die." I said as I looked at Daniel.

"You will pay for this."

"Sure but only if you can find us" and with that he flamed away with my baby in his arms.

Panic washed over me, gut wrenching terror is all I could feel. My son was just taken from me, and I could do nothing. I turned to the Charmed ones and my Father, who all looked upset.

"Let me out now." I said dangerously. They just looked at each other.

"Maybe we should try and get Chris back ourselves before we let him out" Paige whispered.

"What. My child has just been kidnapped and you are just going to keep me in here, He could be killing Christopher for all we know" I screamed, as the image of my baby cold and dead on the floor, alone.

"No, Wyatt's right, we can't risk Chris's safety" my mother said as she bent down and removed a crystal. I looked at her as I stepped forward, bringing her in for a hug, I whispered in her ear,

"thank you" I released her. I stood still trying to sense for Chris, but I couldn't.

"I can't sense him, why can't I sense him" I started to panic. My father approached me,

"Wyatt, he,must be in the underworld that's..." But I cut him off.

"No, our bond is stronger than that, I could always tell where he is." Shaking my head in disbelief.

"this is a different time, things are different here" Leo said as I turned to my aunts and mother.

"Scry for him, do a spell to summon him, he's Halliwell blood it should work" I said panicked. They started straight away as I flamed to the underworld in hope of searching for my son.

_Chris's _perspective

The first thing I felt was a blinding pain in my head, I opened my eyes to see that I was tied down on a hard stone surface. I raised my head as much as I could, I noticed I was in an empty chamber in the underworld. Perfect, my Dad can't sense me. I struggled against the bonds hoping to get free but I was tied too tightly, and my wrist and ankles were starting to bleed from the rope burn. I should never have trapped my Dad, I should have told him about Daniel. This is my fault, if I had just listened to my Dad, then I wouldn't be here.

"Dad" I tried calling to him maybe he would hear. "Dad, help"

"He can't hear you" I tried to turn towards the voice but could not turn my head that far.

"why are you doing this" I cried out fearfully, I was truly scared now.

"Christopher I really thought you would have figured this out by now." He sneered at me walking into my line of sight. "I couldn't get you in our time because of your father and his demons, and then when you came to the resistance, I thought I could get you then, but of course they were protective of their only hope to stop Wyatt. But when you came here I knew your Father would take me with him, and that I would have a better chance of getting to you. And what do you know, here you are."

"you still haven't answered my question, what do you want with me?" I said trying to sound confident but ending up sounding quiet and scared.

"I am going to bled you dry, and use your blood in a potion that will make me even more powerful than dear old daddy." He snarled as he lent in closer to me.

"your insane, that won't work." I cried out.

"maybe it will, maybe it won't but you wont be around to see the outcome" and with that he walked out, leaving me in the dark.

_Wyatt's perspective. _

I flamed back to the manor, I had been questioning demons for hours and yet still nothing.

"anything" I asked my family. "please there has to be something"

"Wyatt I am sorry but nothing yet." Paige said gently.

"Your father has gone up to the elders to ask for help" Mum said smiling sadly at me.

"They won't do anything, and you know it." I flamed back into the underworld. Chris had been gone for two hours now, I had lost my son again, even when I promised him when he was six that nothing bad would ever happen to him. That day still terrifies me.

I was in a meeting with my second in command, Chris always had demons watching and protecting him. I trusted them because they knew I would kill them if any harm was to come to him. We were then disturbed from our talk when a demon ran in and told me we were under attack from the resistance. I rushed out and ordered my best demons to deal with it. I was then hit by sheer terror and I released it was from Chris.

"Where is my son" I commanded.

"Sir, its your sons room that has been breached" and with that I orbed in and saw a resistance member holding Chris, while he was struggling. All I remember is the blind rage that filled me and that I killed every single resistance fighter. Chris ran to me and I scooped him up holding him to my chest. I felt the sobs that shock his tiny body.

"Hey its ok, I got you, Daddy's here" I whispered gently in his ear while rubbing his back.

"Sort this mess out, I will be in my quarters" I ordered my demons, as I flamed to my room. Grabbing a blanket from the bed I sat in the rocking chair that I had kept from the manor, and wrapped Chris in the blanket. Slowly rocking him, I checked for injuries.

"Chris are you hurt anywhere" I asked soothingly. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and nodded.

"Where baby" I started to feel sick, at the fact that those bastards had hurt my son.

"My arm hurts" Chris whimpered to me. As I looked at is arm I saw blood seeping through the material. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a long cut, I healed him and pulled him in closer.

"There you go Kiddo, all better. How did that happen?" I said quietly rocking him. Chris just shook his head and snuggled in to my neck.

"Christopher I promise you I will never let anyone ever hurt you again" and with that I began to run my fingers through his hair, while he feel asleep.

Snapped out of my memories I could hear my father calling me, I flamed to the manor. I broke my promise to my son, and God knows what Daniel is doing to him. Whatever it is he will pay, and I will get my baby back.

**Next chapter Chris gets hurt badly : ( sorry Will Wyatt find him in time????????**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, thank you for reading this story and thanks for all the reviews. There is some swearing in this chapter and violence against Chris so you have been warned. Enjoy. **

Chapter six – Blood loss

As I continued to struggle the blood from my wrists were making it easier for my hands to slip through the ropes. Sure it was painful but maybe it would save my life. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I bit my lips because I had to stay quite. My hands slipped free and I quickly untied my ankles. Standing up I limped over to the only exit of the chamber. Peering round the conner I noticed it was clear and I ran as best as I could to get as far away as possible. I tried orbing but I couldn't. I guess I had to get further away from this place. Suddenly harsh hands grabbed me from around the waist and threw me painfully to the floor. I looked up into the face of my worst nightmare, all hope leaving me when I saw the anger in his eyes.

"I hope your not leaving so soon Chris, we haven't even got to the fun part yet." Daniel smiled cruelly at me. He then lent down and backhanded me across the face. I cried out in pain.

"My Dad will kill you for this" I screamed at him, scrambling backwards.

"No he will try but after the potion I have with your blood, not even the most powerful witch could stop me." He said as he walked towards me. I got up and tried to run but my ankles stopped me from getting far. He flamed beside me, grabbed my hair and threw me onto my side. I curled into a ball trying to protect myself as he kicked me repeatedly.

"Daddy can't save you now." He kept shouting at me but I couldn't hear over my cries of pain, and the pounding in my head. I soon gave in to the blackness that surrounded me.

_Wyatt's perspective _

6 hours and still nothing, Chris could be anywhere and yet I'm no closer to finding him. I orb back to the manor, and find the charmed ones and Leo looking at a potions bowl.

"Wyatt, you found anything?" Paige asked hopefully.

"If I had, do you think I would be here!" I snapped back, my temper was starting to wear very thin.

"Scrying for Chris doesn't work we think that the demon has blocked him from us" said Phoebe

"Wait has anyone tried scrying for the demon itself, do we have anything of Daniel's" I said loudly. I looked around the attic hoping to find anything that he might have touched. When a spotted a bit of material on the fall, I quickly picked it up.

"Chris must have pulled it off, when he that monster had his arm around his neck." I gave it to Paige, who immediately started scrying.

"Even if he is in the underworld we should be able to find him" She said as they we all gathered around hopeful. Suddenly the crystal set down on a location.

"Yes lets go" I said getting ready to flame.

"Wyatt we should make a vanquishing potion first..." Leo began but I cut him off.

"Don't be stupid, my power exceeds all, I have no use for potions." I said as I flamed out not waiting to see if they would follow. Only content on getting my son back.

I flamed in to a chamber somewhere in the underworld, it was dark and cold and as I stepped forward I could see Chris laying on a stone table, curled up in pain. Anger filled me as I ran forward but I was suddenly flung back. Looking up I could see Daniel standing a few meters away. I got up and approached him but he held up a hand.

"I wouldn't if I was you, there's symbols creating a barrier, you can't get in, I can't get out, unless of course I rub one of them out." He smirked at me. I stood looking at Chris, I still couldn't feel our bond, must be to do with those symbols. My family orbed in beside me and began to approach the barrier.

"Wait, he's put a barrier in place." I informed them, but not once taking my eyes of Chris.

"Chris! Chris can you hear me?" I called out to him, just wanting to hear his voice.

"I don't think Christopher can reply at the minute, wouldn't surprise me he's only just stopped whimpering." Daniel snarled nastily at me.

"What did you do to him?" I shouted at the man that had hurt my child.

"This is nothing, I was hoping you would find us, you get to watch" My heart was pounding in my chest, I looked to my father hoping he had a solution, but he just shook his head at me.

"Watch what, you sick bastard" I shouted to him.

"you get to watch you son die" and with that he turned around and walked towards Chris.

_Chris's perspective_

I could hear shouting around me, but my eyes just would not open. My chest and sides were killing me and my head was pounding.

"Chris" I swear that's my Dads voice. I can hear him calling me, he's here. I tried to open my eyes again, and managed to squint them open. I realised I wasn't tied down, but my limbs refused to move. I could hear and see more clearly now and I tried to roll to the side to get of the table.

" you get to watch you son die" I heard Daniel say this and I panicked. Rolling of the table I fell onto my hands and knees but the pain in my side stopped from from moving any further, I looked up and saw my Dad standing just meters away, I saw the terrified look in his eyes and knew things must be bad. Rough hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me up with my back against his chest.

"Your awake, good, wouldn't want you missing this now, would we" Daniel said as he dragged me over to the old cauldron he had boiling in the middle of the chamber.

"This is a bit lame don't ya think. What do you want next frogs legs?" I sneered at him, trying to be brave for my Dad. Daniel stopped and turned me to face him.

"You won't be making sarcastic comments when your blood is driping into it." and with that he hit me across the face again. I heard my Dad scream for him to leave me alone, I could taste the blood in my mouth, all thoughts of being brave left me when Daniel pushed me to the edge of the cauldron.

"Please... I'm sorry. Just don''t do this... not in front of my Dad." I begged.

"But Chris that's half the fun" He laughed and pushed my head over the boiling potion, I saw the glint of a sharp knife in the conner of my eye.

"No. Stop it!" I could hear my family shouting.

"Please he's just a kid" My father was begging, "I will do anything just let him go".

I felt the knife being pressed against my neck and I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to see what was about to happen. I screamed out as a cut was made and blood began to slowly poor down my neck.

Crying out, I opened my eyes to look at my Dad one last time.

**Next chapter tomorrow : ) please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews, enjoy : ) warning some swearing. **

_Crying out, I opened my eyes to look at my Dad one last time._

He was teasing me, making it slow and painful. It was not a deep cut but it still bleed a lot. After looking at the frustration and anger in my Dads eyes it gave me strength. I kicked out at the cauldron knocking it over causing it to splash me and Daniel. As painful as it was he still dropped me. Screaming out I grabbed my leg which had been burnt, I saw Daniel knelled on the floor cradling his arm. This was my only chance, I crawled over to my Dad who was calling out to me.

"Chris, there's a barrier, rub of the symbols" He said quickly pointing towards the drawings on the far wall. Looking over to the wall I pulled myself up and limped over but the pain in my leg was too much and I fell.

"Dad I can't" I called out to him.

"Christopher I know you can do this, look at me." I did as he said. "rub of those symbols and I can get to you." I nodded and crawled towards the wall, when someone grabbed my foot. Looking back I saw Daniel on his stomach reaching for me. I kicked back getting him in the face and carried on crawling. I pulled myself up against the wall and rubbed of the symbols, but suddenly I was being pushed down and a hand was wrapped around my throat.

_Wyatt's perspective_

"Go on Chris" I called out as I saw him kick that scum bag in the face. Daniel recoiled in pain as Chris pulled himself up, and rubbed the symbols off. I felt the barrier go as Daniel knocked Chris down and wrapped his hands round his throat. He was going to pay, as I ran towards him and threw him off of Chris. I held him to the wall using my powers.

"Not so tough are now are you?" I sneered at him. "your going to pay for what you did to my child"

I could feel my bond with Chris again, and was worried about the amount of pain he was in and how scared he was. Looking round I saw that the charmed one and Leo were comforting Chris but using his bond I could hear what Chris was saying to me.

"_Dad, please I don't want Leo to heal me, I want you." _He pleaded with me.

"_Chris he has to pay" _I communicated back.

"_see its the power thing again Dad. Your more concerned with revenge than me" _He was upset and I could feel how weak he was. Turning back to Daniel I started to choke him like he had done to my son.

"Wyatt, Chris has passed out. We need to get him out of here." I heard my mother tell me.

"Your lucky my son needs me otherwise I would be taken you back to my torture chambers. No one hurts my child. Ever." And with that I vanquished him. Ignoring his scream of pain I walked to Chris. Kneeling down I placed my hand on his check, he had a split lip, bruises on his face, and a long thin cut in his neck. What worried me the most was the burns on this leg which were red raw. I healed him quickly then picked him up, holding him close to my chest.

"Can I take him to the manor, or are you going to trap me again" I questioned my family.

"No of course not, bring him back." My mother said as we all reformed into the attic.

"I'm going to go clean him up and put him to bed" I informed them I I flamed to the bedroom.

Placing Chris on the bed I went to the bathroom and retrieved a bowl of warm water and a flannel.

"Dad" I called out and he orbed in beside me.

"What's wrong" He said worriedly.

"Nothing but I need some clothes for Chris could you get me some please." I asked him.

"Of course I will be right back" and with that he orbed out.

I removed Chris's shoes, socks and jeans. But as I sat him up to life him out of his top, he opened his eyes and cried out in pain.

"Chris, What is it?' I asked worriedly.

"My stomach, it hurts Dad, really bad." He whimpered to me. I pulled of his shirt and was shocked by the dark angry bruises that covered his torso.

"What did he do to you?" I asked Chris trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"I tried to escape, this was my punishment." Chris said trying to hold back the sobs. I sat beside him and healed him.

"All better?" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair, and wiped away his tears.

"Yeah thanks, I'm just really tired" He told me as he shuffled down trying to get comfy. I picked up the flannel and wiped away the dirt and blood on his face and chest.

"Sleep Christopher, we will talk in the morning" I said as I finished with the flannel, standing up I put the bowl of dirty water and flannel in the bathroom. Peering back through the door I saw Chris was asleep and so I quickly washed my face, hoping it would wake me up a bit. My thoughts wondered back to Daniel and how quick his death was, but Chris needed me so I had no other choice. Walking back into the room I was faced with orbs, as my Father appeared in front of me.

"Right, I have some clean clothes for him and you. Oh and some pyjama's." He said as he handed me the clothes.

"Thanks" I said quietly taking the clothes. I walked over to Chris and began to dress him in the pyjamas knowing it would be much more comfortable for him.

"Wyatt, I really am sorry for how we treated Chris, please forgive me." I did not turn to face him, but simply said.

"Right now I want to spend time with my son. I will deal with this tomorrow but for now I want to be with my child, who I nearly lost today" and with that Leo orbed out, leaving me in peace.

I laid down next to Chris and pulled the covers over us, I placed my hand on the side of his face and he turned he turned his head into the touch. Gently kissing his forehead, I took comfort in seeing the rising and falling of his chest. Still asleep he turned towards me and snuggled into my side, just like he did when he was younger. It was in that moment I vowed I would make things right again.

**Next chapter soon, just so you know this is not the end of the story. Well not unless you want it to be. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry this has taken so long, I have exams so its hard to find time. Anyway enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

I awoke the next morning to my still sleeping son curled up against my side. Smiling I slid out of bed and went into the bathroom. When I came back out fully dressed and washed, I laughed at how Chris was laying. He was sprawled across the bed with the covers all tangled round his legs. Quietly I walked over and laid him strait, and tucked him in, I then kissed him gently on the forehead and tiptoed out of the room, keeping the bedroom door open a bit so I could hear him.

As I walked downstairs I was shocked to see my other self sitting in a high chair.

"I almost forgot about you... well me." I said as my baby self just looked up at me.

"Well you have been very distracted lately, what with Chris and everything" A voice behind me made me jump. As I turned around I came face to face with my Mum.

"Good morning Wyatt, how is Christopher?" She asked kindly, as she walked around to the breakfast counter.

"He is still asleep, which is good because it doesn't look like he has been getting a lot of that lately" I replied thinking of how tired and worn out Chris had looked when I first saw him.

"Wyatt if I had known who Chris really was I would have taken better care of him, I will make it up to him, I promise." My Mum looked generally sorry and I couldn't stay mad at her not when in my time she was long gone.

"It's ok, Chris is very forgiving, however if anyone is to upset him now, they will have me to answer to"

"I don't understand Wyatt one minute you are kind and caring and the next your dark and evil. Is it just when your round Chris..." I interrupted her.

"Its not about good and evil Mother, that is what gets you killed, its about power, I am the most powerful being there is, I control everything." I began to get angry, how dare she question me, but what I heard next surprised me.

"No Dad, the power is controlling you, cant you see that" I turned round to see Chris sleepy eyed but standing strong, with all my shouting I didn't even hear him get up.

"Christopher you should be resting" I said firmly as I walked to him.

"No I have work to do Dad, you can't stop me. I have to save you." Chris said starting to back away from me.

"Chris you need your rest just forget about that for now" I knew this would happen it would have been better to take him home straight away.

"What so I fall asleep and then you take me back. No way, Im staying you can't make me go." Chris was now standing in the hall and my father walked out to join him.

"Wyatt let him stay and help us" He pleaded with me.

"No its too dangerous here, I won't let him get hurt again" my mind wondered back to Daniel.

"Dad, Daniel was from your time, you brought him back with you, what makes you think I will be safe with you in the future." Chris argued back.

"because you will be with me, why do you think I do this? Its to protect you, it always has been. Now I am your father and you will do as your told, come here." I ordered Chris but he stayed put.

"Christopher" I warned him.

"Son let him stay, we can take care of him." My father walked in front of Chris as if he was protecting him, but that just infuriated me more.

"Last chance Christopher"

"Im sorry Dad" and as soon as he said that I knew he was going to orb away, so I flamed in beside him and grabbed hold of his arms.

"I did warn you" I said firmly.

"Let go of me" Chris snarled, which surprised me, he instantly began struggling and I tightened my grip. My parents began to approach us but I shot them a glare which made them stop.

"Wyatt be careful with him" My mother shouted, foolish women did she think I would hurt my own son.

"Don't be stupid I would never hurt him" I said loudly while trying to get Christopher to stand still.

"Really Dad, do you not think this is hurting me. Keeping me against my will, knowing that my Dad is the source of all evil." Chris was getting more and more upset as he continued to struggle.

"I am not evil Chris what don't you understand about that." I pulled him into me trying to hold him against my chest but he struck out and hit me. I let go of him, not in pain but in surprise, and watched as the horrible scene unfolded. Chris fell back and into the entrance hall table, hitting the side of his head on the conner.

I heard the awful bang and stood frozen unable to move.

My parents pushed past me and circled around Chris calling to him trying to wake him but he just lied there unmoving. It was when my father rolled Chris into his arms and I saw the cut on his head trickling blood, that I felt truly sick. I had done that, my own child and I have caused him to shed blood.

_Chris perspective_

I felt dizzy and sick, my head was buzzing and I could see was fuzzy shapes. I turned my head trying to focus but it just caused more pain. Why am I so confused, I tried to remember what had happened and then the fuzzy shapes cleared and I could see the worried faces of Leo and Piper.

"w... what happ...happened" I could hear myself stuttering but couldn't stop it.

"Its ok Chris I will heal you" Leo said comforting me which I thought was strange. Then I remembered my Dad we were arguing, he grabbed me and then let go and I fell. I struggled out of my grandparents hold and held on to the table to pull myself up.

"Chris wait I need to heal you" Leo said to me stepping forward but I just backed away. I looked straight at my Dad who was looking at me in shock, he was dead still and looked guilty as hell.

"Why did you do that" I shouted to him yet he said nothing. And then in a small voice I said "You hurt me" That snapped him out of it and he began to hurry forward.

"I am so sorry, Kiddo I would never hurt you please forgive me. It was an accident"

I held my hand out to stop him.

"Don't come near me" I was starting to feel more and more dizzy.

"Chris please you need to be healed let Leo do it if you won't let me. You look like your about to fall down." I heard my Dad say worriedly, but I couldn't see again, it was all fuzzy.

"nnn...no. Jus stay aaa...away" I was then hit by a bad wave of dizziness and began to fall backwards, but strong arms caught me and pulled me in. I could feel gentle hands stroking my hair and soft words being whispered in my ear.  
"Im sorry baby, forgive me." a warm glow began to spread through me, making me feel better, words continued to be whispered to me.

"please Chris I never meant for you to get hurt, come on Kiddo open your eyes for me" I did as I was told and saw the worried face of my father.

"There we go. Listen Chris please don't run away from me, it was an accident it will never happen again. I just couldn't lose you." My dad was actually begging me I had never seen him look so guilty.

"Its ok" was all I said and he pulled me in resting my head on his shoulder, he stood up with me in his arms and carried me over to the couch. Sitting me down he knelt in front of me, and took my hands in his. My grandparents had followed us in and watched my Dad carefully.

"That will never happen again, I promise you that" He said sincerely and as I nodded he kissed my hand.

"I will make you a deal, you can stay and even though I don't believe that I need saving you can carry on what you were doing before. However when you see, and you will see, that there is nothing to save me from, you will come home."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he was going to let me stay.

"really, I can stay" I whispered.

"Yes but I will be here to" I went to interrupt him but he held up a hand and said " If you are to stay so am I, you don't think I am going to leave you here unprotected do you?" I looked at Piper and Leo who were smiling, then I turned back to my Dad.

"I bet there's rules" I said as he laughed at me.

"Of course" He smiled back.

**Please review. Next chapter should be Chris getting in trouble **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry things have been so busy I just haven't had time, but now I can start updating more**

There had been rules, in fact there had been a lot of rules.

"first of all you are to stay in this manor unless I know where you are going" My Dad started and I knew this would go on forever.

"No demon hunting unless you are with ether me, your grandpa or the Charmed ones" He ordered.

"Dad I am capable of..." But I was interrupted.

"Christopher no arguments please, also you are forbidden to enter the underworld unless you are with me. Is that clear?" My father looked at me seriously.

"What's the big deal I used to go on my own all the time" this is ridiculous, my I can't save Dad if I am constantly being guarded.

"Which I am still not happy about Chris, you could have got hurt or even worse killed, and I would never had known." My Dad looked at me with sad eyes and I started to feel really guilty.

"Ok is that it?" I smiled up hopefully.

"Chris there is a lot more" He laughed, and I knew from that moment I was going to be here a while.

An hour later and I was upstairs in the attic looking at the book of shadows, I had been through this a million times yet I could still not find anything linking to my Dad and his turn to evil.

"Chris you should know that book of by heart now" Leo said from the door.

"I know I'm just hoping I missed something" I said as I closed the book and sat down on the couch. Leo surprisingly came and sat next to me.

"We need to talk Chris" He said seriously. Oh no, here we go I'm going to get another lecture about how foolish I was and how what I did was dangerous.

"First of all I am so sorry about how I treated you, I hurt you and if I had known you were my grandson I would have taken better care of you. I will never let anything hurt you like that again. Though I think your Dads got that covered." He said smiling at me. "Secondly I am so proud of you, it must have taken a lot to leave your home and come here to us to save your Dad" I stared at him shocked, this Granddad was starting to sound like the granddad in the future.

"So do you forgive me?" He asked with a hint of desperation.

"Of course Grandpa" I laughed at his shocked face when I called him Grandpa.

"Honestly I have only really just became a Dad, now I am a Granddad" We were then interrupted by Piper calling us for lunch.

"Hey do you think she'll let me call her Grandma?"

"Piper feels so bad I think she would let you call her anything" And with that we walked downstairs to join the others.

_Wyatt's perspective._

Chris and my father came downstairs looking happy, its was the first time Chris actually looked healthy since I had arrived. Good that's the way it should be. As soon as he realises that there is nothing to change here, I will take him home where I'm in control and its safe. They all sat down for breakfast, I stood by the doorway watching Chris, he looked comfortable sitting with his grandparents and great aunts, and I couldn't help but think maybe that's what he needs. No. He never needed them before, he has me that is all he need's, someone to protect him, look after him, love him and I do all three.

"Wyatt come and sit down" My mother said to me, she was feeding my younger self.

"I'm fine here thanks" I replied coldly, I was bored of this now.

"Dad come sit next to me" Chris smiled at me which reminded me why I was doing this. I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I am going out, I will be back soon. Stay in the manor please until I get back"

"But Dad I wanted to look into that demon I was telling you about yo..." I interrupted

"Christopher it is just for a little while, I mean it stay here." I kissed the top of his head and flamed out. I needed to make sure I had demon followers while I was here.

_Chris prospective_

I knew what my Dad was up to, he was getting demons together.

"Where do you think he has gone Chris?" Granddad asked me.

"To the underworld, he is getting together demon followers" everyone looked at me.

"Why" Phoebe asked

"For protection, to do his biding and most likely to watch me" I sighed

"Your kidding, how can he trust them?" Paige questioned.

"In the future I have loads that follow me around, some I know about some I don't, they would never disobey him. If they did it would be a slow and painful death." They all looked shocked at that, so I reminded them that Dad was the source.

"He is so protective of you though, yet he puts you in danger everyday" Grandma said furiously.

"No you don't understand, when I'm with my Dad I could never be any safer, and yes he has demons watch me but they do there job. Once I tried sneaking out, I got as far as the front gates and they stopped me and escorted me back to Dad. Or the time I when I was 10 and tripped down the stairs, a demon actually caught me. Although if he had not of Dad would have killed him, but you know." I said shrugging my shoulders.

I left them in their thoughts while I returned to the book of shadows continuing the search for the demon, before me Dad came back to get me I was closing in on a demon , its a lower level demon but it does work for higher ones therefor it might know something. Dad said I couldn't go out to look for demons, however he didn't say I could summon them here. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Paige.

"Chris, your grandma and baby Wyatt are going to magic school and me and Phoebe are going to work. Leo is downstairs if you need him, will you be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, see you later" I smiled happily, good this is my chance. As Paige left I listened to see if Leo was coming, and was met by the sounds of plates clanging together in the kitchen. I quickly made a vanquishing potion for the lower level demon and stood behind the book of shadows and spoke out the summoning spell. As soon as I uttered the last word a bright flame appeared and the demon stepped out.

"Well this is interesting, I have never been summoned by a child before" the demon was tall with dirty hair and dark eyes, dressed in ripped and filthy clothes. He began to step towards me but I held up the potion.

"I wouldn't come near me if I was you, now I want to know who you work for"

"And why would you want to know that child" He asked confused.

"because I do, now tell me and you can leave alive" I lied, of course I would have to vanquish him.

"I doubt that very much, which is why I'm going to do this..." all of a sudden I was thrown to the side, the potion shattered, I had underestimated this demon.

"foolish boy, you thought you could threaten me and get away with it, you will regret that decision" He smirked as he lent in towards me, using my orbing I reformed downstairs next to Leo.

"Chris what's wrong" he said immediately sensing my fear.

"Demon it..." I began.

"You ran to a white-lighter, another stupid mistake boy." The demon approached us as Leo pushed me behind him.

"Dad!" I screamed for my father as I used my TK powers to push the demon back.

As soon as I uttered the word he reformed next to me, worry masking his face.

"Chris, are you all right, what's wrong" He asked sensing my distress.

"Demon, Wyatt, behind you" Leo said pointing to the lower level demon.

He turned around as the demon got up and sent an energy ball at him. The demon burst into flames and was gone in a instant. My Dad then turned towards me, and I knew as soon as he was sure I wasn't hurt I was in trouble.

"Did he hurt you" My Dad asked, while Leo looked me over.

"No I'm fine, just got a bruise." I said rubbing my elbow from when I was thrown.

"Let me see" Dad commanded, as Leo began to clean up the mess. After examining my elbow and seeing for himself that I was fine, he quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Er Dad, can't breath."

"That's it, were going home its not safe here, demons must be after you" He said, and then that's when I realised I was in big trouble.

"No Dad that's not what happened" I smiled sheepishly to him, his expression changed quickly.

"What do you mean" My Dad said darkly.

"Well you said I couldn't go to the underworld to get the demon, so I kinda brought it to me" I muttered looking down.

"What" My Dad bellowed, Leo dropped what he was doing and looked over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was that powerful, I even had a vanquishing potion ready" I kept my eyes to the floor, I felt myself being pushed into a chair and a hand gently gripping my chin so I had to look at him.

"Do you know how dangerous that was Chris? You could have been killed, I am trusting you here and yet everything you do makes me want to take you back."

"No I really am sorry but please don't take me back..." I was soon cut off.

"Christopher you clearly went against my wishes"

"No I didn't you said I was not to leave the manor." Silence filled the room.

I looked up to see my father glaring down at me, and that's when he started shouting.

"I did not mean for you to summon demons to you"

"But it's ok for you to do it" I screamed back. He is such a hypocrite, I'm only trying to save him.

"What I do is none of your business" He started to say but I cut him off...

"Really like all the demons you have back home, your unbelievable, just because your ruler of all evil" and then I stopped screaming as he steeped towards me looking angry as hell. I started to back away my Dad had never hit me but the look he was giving me had me worried, thankfully Leo walked between us.

"I think everyone should just calm down" Leo said and I hid behind him. My Dad looked as if he was going to say something when all of a sudden Giedon orbed in and said very seriously "We have a problem" .


End file.
